Matchmaker Mira Fails
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: What started out as a plan to get the two densest people in the guild together quickly escalated into the worst plan she could have ever thought of – or was it?


**So I got bored and decided to try a little Fairy Tail NaLu. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a review. :)**

* * *

It was a day like any other day. A day full of the usual fun and chaos, a day where the guild members would come in and out, stopping for a quick chat or a bite to eat and sometimes both. Some coming to meet with team members, others to relish in the nostalgia it brought them and even few to just enjoy some time at the guild in the company of their family. Today was a day like any other day. Although for a certain mage today was going to be the last day like any other day.

Standing behind the bar cleaning a mug furiously as her blue eyes remained on a certain duo in the guild hall, her annoyance from them causing her to emit a dangerous aura. Watching the pair sent her in a world full of anger, annoyance and patience thin now vanished.

This was normal as of late. She would stand watching them smile at each other, laugh and tease blushing and giggling. Always in the company of a certain blue exceed, sitting with them eating fish that the blonde female would give him. Each time she would see them sit together when they came in and often if not always they left together but what the barmaid hated the most was when the pink haired male would grin widely at his companion and she would smile in return but always with a look in her eyes showing hidden emotion for her partner and when she would leave him at the guild for some girl time with her friends – or to secretly be alone – _he_ would get a look on his face revealing the hidden emotion he felt for his partner – even _if_ he quickly recovered from her leaving.

Letting out a huff of annoyance she could see the pair talking and it irritated her to see them both smiling like idiots and yet the tension between the two was impossibly thick she could probably cut it with a knife. How could they not see what was before them? Her grip tightened on the mug feeling her anger at the pair's stupidity hit another high when a voice broke her trance.

"Mira?" She blinked and turned to see her sister looking at her concerned and she immediately felt bad for worrying her. "Is everything alright?" Mira sighed softly.

"Yes, it's just –"She cut herself off as she thought about her sister who cared so deeply for Natsu and yet she wanted the fireball to end up with Lucy, the blonde beauty who had brought such joy to this guild.

"Mira?"

"I'm sorry Lisanna." She smiled at her and focused on finishing up her cleaning, putting the mugs and plates away before she glanced over to the pair and she felt her annoyance grow as she watched them walk side by side their hands nearly brushing each other's yet they were far apart enough that it looked like no more than two people walking close.

"Who will we be assisting this time Mira?" Upon her sisters words she could feel her want to play matchmaker build. She had managed to successfully get Levy and Gajeel together and while it had taken a lot of effort she also finally managed Erza and Jellal. Her brother and Evergreen had come out as an official couple not too long after and she felt so blissful. Beautiful couples coming together but the perfect couple, the two densest people in the entire guild still refused to become a couple and it infuriated her. "Mira?"

Unable to help it she glanced at her sister before letting her eyes travel to the guild doors where Natsu stood holding the door open as Lucy walked through it a smile on both their faces. Blue cat flying above them before the door closed behind them and they were out of sight.

"Finally." Mira blinked in surprise and turned to her sister, a smile on her face.

"Finally?" She asked curious about her sister's reaction.

* * *

Lisanna giggled softly at the look on her sister's face. While Natsu had always been a good friend of hers she wasn't an idiot. She could clearly see the hidden looks they gave each other and the strength of the bond they shared and granted she wanted to be with Natsu she knew he would never view her as more than his best friend. The youngest Strauss looked from the guild doors to her sister, smiling. "Yes finally." She answered with a giggle in her voice. "I was wondering when we would get to shove those two together. They've been making me so angry with the way they play avoidance." Mira blinked at her. "I say it's about damn time, we got those two to quit beating around the bush and just admit the truth." Lisanna felt even more determined to help her best friend as the words left her mouth. The pair had in truth begun to annoy her with the way they acted toward each other and _one_ of them needed to confess.

Mira giggled happily pulling her sister into a hug. "I'm so glad you agree because I have the perfect plan in mind for those two."

"You do?"

Mira nodded. "If they won't admit it on their own then we'll do it by force." Upon seeing her eldest sibling's devious grin she couldn't help but shake her head. The woman could come up with the craziest things when it came to love.

"What do you have in mind sis?" Mira looked at her and she had a sinking feeling she was going to be involved.

"I plan to use the green-eyed monster for this and it's going to require a lot of planning and I'm going to need _your_ help." Lisanna let out a soft sigh but nodded her head knowing that despite her crazy plans they always seemed to somehow or another work out. Lisanna listened intently as the pair intended to start everything tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Lucy got up and began her normal routine. She dressed in a cute black skirt with a pink top she put on her belt and boots before making her way out of her apartment and to the guild. She arrived promptly at eight-thirty greeting everyone as she normally did and sat at the bar, ordering a strawberry smoothie from Mira before spending her day talking with her best friend and partner, smiling as he talked animatedly as per usual and for an unknown reason she couldn't get enough of it.

She couldn't get enough of the way he talked, the sound of his voice – even when they were fighting an enemy, the way he smiled, the way he always hugged her and how warm his body felt compared to hers. It was unbelievable to think he had saved her countless times and how she could just trust him to always be there for her, even when she thought she wanted no one. Every single thing about him was simply amazing. The celestial mage could only continue to smile as he spoke, her mind went to one fact – that she was utterly afraid to admit that she had indeed fallen in love with the fire breathing idiot especially because he _was_ an idiot and it meant that he would never understand let alone reciprocate her feelings. It was all unrequited and so painful.

The blonde giggled at Natsu and when she finished her smoothie he changed the topic. "We need to go on a job Luce." He stated and she glanced at him smiling.

"Okay, Natsu. Shall we go look at the job board now?" She glanced at it before turning back, surprised to see him shaking his head.

"No we can look for one tomorrow. " Lucy nodded her head noticing her companion grinning widely.

"Okay, tomorrow when you get here we'll look for one together." He nodded his head and she watched him look around the guild. "You okay Natsu?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Lisanna to get here." She noticed how impatient he seemed and took a breath to calm herself, as she heard him sigh. "Why do girls take forever to get ready?" He asked and she shrugged.

"It depends on the reason."

"Lisanna and I are just going out." He spoke and she swallowed trying to keep calm as her heart pounded viciously against her rib cage. Had he just said what she thought he just said? "I don't see a reason for her to take so long."

"It takes time to get ready for a date." Lucy spoke trying to keep her voice even only for her words to come out softly.

"I guess but all we're doing is walking around Magnolia, stopping for some ice cream, and hanging out in the park."

Lucy gave a nervous laugh knowing he'd never properly understand girls. "Well it sounds nice, I hope you have fun."

"I'll be with Lisanna, of course I will."

At his words Lucy turned toward her empty glass feeling the pain in her heart swell she abruptly stood up causing him to look at her. "I-I've got to go. I've got some things to do."

"Luce?" The sound of his voice calling her name, most likely because of her stutter, made it worse. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she turned her head slightly, looking at him.

"I'm fine Natsu. It's just I forgot I had planned to clean my apartment today and it's due for a good scrubbing." She gave him a small smile before turning and walking out of the guild and upon the doors closing she made a run for it, heading straight to her home where she cried until she couldn't anymore.

-0-

Lucy sat on her bed staring out the window before letting out a soft sigh. "I don't even know why I'm acting like this." She murmured. "I shouldn't be surprised; Lisanna and Natsu have always had a special bond, long before I arrived." She sighed heavily before looking out the window and deciding some fresh air would do her well.

Slipping off her bed she cleaned up and left her apartment, smiling as she walked along the river wall balancing with ease before hopping off and continuing her walk to nowhere. Before she even realized it her feet had led her to the rainbow sakura trees enjoying their beauty as they reminded her of what Natsu and Happy did for her when she had caught that cold. She looked up into the trees sighing wistfully when she heard it. A giggle. Blinking she glanced around the area before her brown eyes landed on the pair. Natsu and Lisanna. They were sitting under a rainbow sakura tree enjoying their ice cream with Lisanna leaning close to him, both talking with smiles on their face, looking so happy.

Clenching her fists she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could, trying to ignore the pain she felt in her heart. It hurt so damn much. The blonde continued to run as fast as her legs would let her before collapsing on the ground bursting into tears wishing she wasn't such an idiot. If only she hadn't have let herself fall in love with the dense fire-breathing dragon slayer. Why had she? It was stupid to have even let a glimmer of hope exist and she should have crushed all feelings the moment she saw Lisanna return because in truth she knew there was no way in hell she could ever compete with Lisanna. "Why?" She whimpered out.

"Why what?" She gasped startled turning around, surprised to see someone she never expected to see. Shaking her head she turned back around no in the mood to deal with the egotistical bastard.

"Go away Sting." The celestial wizard heard his footsteps and he was soon beside her.

"Come on blondie, don't be like that." He bent down, squatting. "Why what?"

She sniffed and decided she needed to just let go of the feelings and the best way to do that was venting them. "Why am I such an idiot?" She began and he frowned at her. Lucy sighed, pulling her legs up, and wrapping her arms around her legs. "I-I'm a complete idiot." She sniffed and let out a sigh once more. "I allowed myself to fall in love with that dense idiot and here he's not even remotely interested in me."

"You mean Natsu?" Lucy nodded her head.

"I honestly should have known better. I should have known he'd be dating Lisanna sooner or later but I couldn't help it." She tried to dry her tears, holding back her sob. "H-He gave me something precious and special, showed me something I never thought possible, how could I not fall for him?" She sobbed out, barely hearing Sting sigh before she felt his arms around her causing her to tense. "Sting?"

The white dragon slayer pulled her in tighter before releasing her and looking down at her with a gentle smile on his face. "Yes, Lucy?" His voice surprised her and she swallowed as his gloved hand reached up, brushing her tears away.

"What are you doing?" She asked starting to pull away from him and he smirked at her before standing up and holding his hand out for her.

"Come on, Fairy." She took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet, bringing her close to him. Lucy looked up into his blue eyes as he leaned down, closer until she could feel his breath on her ear.

"I'm going to take your pain away." He whispered softly. "If you'll let me."

Blinking the blonde couldn't help but feel mixed emotions. To allow him to take her pain away, to free her of her painful feelings of Natsu? Would he even be able to? He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes and she felt there was no harm in allowing him to try.

"Will you allow me?" He asked and she took a breath hesitant to answer but she nodded her head nonetheless, surprised when she felt his lips brush against hers. "Good. Meet me here in a couple hours, I'll be back." Lucy looked at him, tilting her head slightly and he smiled. "It'll give you plenty of time to get ready for our date." With that the slayer left and she turned to head home to prepare for her date with Sting.

* * *

Lisanna hummed happily at having spent some quality time with Natsu. It had been a while since she last hung out with him – just the two, alone. Walking around Magnolia she wondered how Lucy was doing since she had seen her while under the sakura trees. Wondering if she was jealous and would decide to finally admit her true feelings for Natsu in hopes to 'steal' him back. She turned down a street and was shocked to see Lucy walking next to a member of Saber tooth – specifically Sting Eucliffe.

She watched the two blondes enter a building and she walked closer realizing it was a restaurant. It made her curious as to why the pair would be together so she discreetly entered, her eyes skimming the place when she found them sitting across from each other talking.

"Can I help you miss?" Startled the white-haired girl shook her head before leaving the building and needing to figure out her next move. Mira would want to know what was happening but first before she reported she needed to know just what was happening between Lucy and the mage from Saber tooth. Letting out a sigh she waited patiently and an hour later Lucy emerged with the guy from Saber tooth, her head resting on his shoulder as she smiled. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly. As the two walked down the street from the restaurant she decided to follow them her mind full of questions as to why Lucy was with this guy when she was supposed to be with Natsu.

Lucy and Sting separated and were walking hand-in-hand, arriving at the rainbow sakura trees and she could see Sting reach up grabbing one of the flowers and give it to Lucy, leaning down toward her before the pair kissed and she felt her heart stop. How could Lucy do this to Natsu? Covering her mouth she backed away and ran as fast as she could to the guild, bursting through the doors and heading straight to her sister. "Mira!" She called out breathless. "Mira!"

Her sister looked at her worry etched on her face, arms wrapping her in a warm embrace to calm her down. Once calm she pulled away and looked at her with worry. "Is everything okay, Lisanna?"

Shaking her head she grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her into the cellar needing to talk with her without prying ears. "We have a big problem." She stated and Mira looked at her curious.

"What is it?"

"Lucy and Sting."

"What about them?" Mira looked confused.

"They're dating and kissing!" She yelled and Mira stared at her wide-eyed before frowning in thought.

"Well that's unexpected." Lisanna watched her sister think before smiling at her. "Let me handle this. Everything will turn out, okay?" Lisanna nodded and followed her sister, watching her make her way to Natsu and she realized they were still using the jealousy plan. Looking at Natsu she could clearly see he was waiting on someone, glancing around the guild every now and again. "Hey Natsu." Her sister greeted sweetly.

"Hey Mira." He greeted in return. "Have you seen Lucy? I haven't seen her since this morning." Lisanna could see the sadness in his eyes, missing his partner.

"Lucy?" Mira tilted her head as if to think about it. "Ah, I just remembered." Natsu turned to look at her an excited spark in his eye. "Lisanna told me she saw Lucy walking through the rainbow sakura trees." Natsu flushed slightly at the mention of the trees. "She told me that Lucy was with someone –"She paused to think and Natsu looked at Mira a frown forming on his face.

"Who?"

"Oh, just some guy from Saber tooth." She said nonchalantly as she picked up her mug to clean. "I think his name is Sting Eucliffe." She shrugged. "Anyways, they're on a date and they were –"

"What?!" He yelled infuriated cutting her off and before she could finish he jumped up from the bar stool and ran out of the guild.

"Oh my." She sighed smiling to herself looking to her sister. "Lisanna. Please follow him and report back to me as soon as possible." Lisanna merely nodded and left the guild.

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. Lucy. _His_ Lucy was on a _date_ with Sting. _Sting_. Why him of all people? The dick from Saber tooth. He ran as fast as he could, eyes rapidly scanning the area until they landed on her and him and he let out a low growl feeling his anger double upon seeing the pair kissing. The pinkette ran over to them and with ease jerked Lucy away from Sting before punching the guy in the jaw. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Lucy?!" He yelled feeling irate. Sting shrugged his shoulders a smug smirk on his face.

"Kissing her." Natsu growled out and hit him hard again, knocking Sting on his rear. "What's the matter Natsu?" He asked still smirking and Natsu moved to attack him when Lucy interfered stopping him.

"What the hell do _you_ think you're doing?" She demanded an angry expression on her face.

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?" He frowned at her. "I'm kicking Stings ass for kissing you! He shouldn't touch you. No one is allowed to but me!" He half yelled half growled.

Lucy's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Natsu looked at Lucy in surprise. "You can't go beating up Sting when he did nothing wrong."

"He _kissed_ you."

"What's your point?"

"_I'm_ the only one allowed to kiss you. You're mine! You belong to me!"

"_I_ don't belong to _anyone_. Let alone the likes of you." She turned on her heel infuriated and Natsu looked after her feeling confused. He watched Lucy walk over to Sting and soon the pair walked away and he stared after them, feeling lost. What was happening? Why would she get so angry at him for doing that? She was his. Lucy _belonged_ to him and no one else. So why was she with Sting?

"Go after her." He frowned and turned around upon hearing the voice before looking toward the direction Lucy and Sting walked. "Go now." It whispered and he began running, planning to figure out why Lucy would leave him.

* * *

Lisanna sighed at the fact that Lucy had just yelled at Natsu and was basically acting like she never had any feelings for Natsu. Shaking her head she turned away from the sight of Lucy leaving Natsu and made her way to the guild to report to Mira that their plan had been a bust.

Upon entering the guild she sat down on a stool ordering a drink before looking at Mira who looked at her hopeful. After taking a drink she shook her head. "Everything went wrong Mira." She sighed. "Natsu tried to fight Sting and he admitted indirectly that he wanted to kiss her but Lucy just blew him off and now –"She sighed. "I don't think there's going to be a chance of the pair ever getting together Mira." Mira sighed and sat down beside her sister, rubbing her back soothingly.

* * *

Natsu had listened and followed Lucy's scent which led him to her apartment. He quickly jumped up to the window and slipped into the apartment surprised to see her on her bed crying. "Luce." She froze and looked up at him, tears in her eyes, streaks on her beautiful face. It pained him to see her like this. Ever since he first met her he promised himself that he would make sure she never cried but if she did he would kill whomever brought tears to her face, except this time –

"Go away Natsu."

He frowned at her request but ignored it needing to know. "Why did you kiss Sting?" She frowned at him and turned away not saying anything to him. He felt irritated. "Why did you kiss Sting?" He growled out demanding to know but at her silence he could only feel angry. "Lucy." He called her name harshly. "Tell me why you kissed Sting."

"It's none of your business." She replied coldly and he growled before jumping onto her bed, pinning the blonde beneath him.

"It _is_ my business. No one and I repeat _no one_ is allowed to kiss you but _me._" Lucy glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. "How can you do that? Pretend I belong to you when you already have a girlfriend."

Natsu looked at her frowning in confusion his anger slipping away. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She yelled at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Or did you forget that you just went out on a date with Lisanna?!"

His frown deepened as he thought. "Date? With Lisanna?" He loosened his hold on her before he started laughing. "Me? Date Lisanna?" He continued laughing for a little while longer missing the annoyed look on his partner's face.

"Yes." She seethed. "You went on a date with Lisanna. You told me yourself earlier."

He shook his head. "I did go out with Lisanna but it wasn't a date." Lucy blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

He blushed looking away. "I wanted to ask her for some advice and she told me the only way that would happen is if we hung out eating ice cream underneath the rainbow sakura like we used to when we were kids." Lucy frowned slightly not sure what to think. He smiled at her, blushing, a dark shade of red. "I-I wanted to ask her for some good date ideas." He confessed. "Because I wanted to be prepared."

The stellar mage could only frown at his words, confusion clear on her face. "Prepared for what?"

"For when I asked you out of course."

Lucy blinked as she sat stunned from his confession. He wanted to ask her out? "Me? W-Why would you ask me out?"

"Because I lo –like you of course." He looked away from her still smiling. "I hear Erza and the girls talk about how their boyfriends take them out on dates so I figured you'd like to go out on one too."

Lucy blushed. "How would you know I wouldn't just see it as us hanging out?" She asked softly.

"Huh?" He looked at her. "Well I-I." He cleared his throat. "I was going to – you know. Kiss you and tell you how much you mean to me." He laughed nervously before panicking when he heard her let out a sob. "Luce? What's wrong?"

"I'm such an idiot." She sobbed and he frowned.

"Why would you say that?"

"B-because I misinterpreted you and Lisanna going out as a date and I- I thought that – that you didn't like me like that and I – I." She began crying harder.

"Luce." He called to her softly, hating the sight of her crying.

Natsu couldn't help but smile and he lifted her face, drying her tears before he gently pushed her back onto the bed smiling as she looked at him in confusion. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers in a soft chaste kiss feeling happy he was finally able to kiss her, the woman he loved. He leaned down to kiss her again but this time as soon as their lips made contact her hands moved up, threading through his pink hair. His head tilted to the right, their kiss becoming more passionate but he stopped before they could get further, pulling away to look into the beautiful brown eyes of his partner. "I love you Lucy." He whispered to her and she smiled briefly before his mouth claimed hers, lips moving together with ease as they slowly parted allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, sweeping it across before dancing with hers. He pressed further, deepening the kiss and he felt her nails dig into his left arm as her hand gripped his hair.

Natsu let his hands slide along her body, caressing her soft exposed skin, slipping underneath her top gliding upward for a fleeting moment before lowering, gripping her hips, one hand moving to support himself as the other slid along the smooth skin of her thigh bringing it to his hip. His hips ground into hers and she let out a soft moan into their kiss before she pulled away, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Natsu." Her voice came out weak, full of desire and it set him on edge. He wanted her so badly. Leaning down he kissed her perfect lips chastely.

"I love you Lucy." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Her arms wrapped around him and she leaned up pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Natsu." She whispered and their lips met once more struggling to keep the kiss innocent as he controlled his urge for her. Jerking his mouth away he looked down at her, feeling his heart pound heavily.

"Lucy, I want you." He confessed and she looked up at him blushing cutely.

"R-Really?"

He nodded his head. "I love you Lucy and I don't want anyone else in my life. Just you."

"But I –"Silencing her with his lips he made sure she knew just how much he wanted her.

He pulled away, his forehead on hers, eyes closed as he tried to remain calm and not afraid of her response. "Lucy, please. I want you to be my mine forever."

"Natsu." She called him softly. "I've always been yours; you just never claimed me."

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her lovingly. "Lucy." He ran a hand through her beautiful blonde hair. "I love you." He kissed her, his hands began moving against her skin; pulling her up into a sitting position he tugged off her shirt. "I'm going to make you mine." He breathed.

"N-N-Now?" She asked looking up at him worriedly.

"Do you not want to do it now?" He looked at her confused and slightly hurt.

She turned away blushing. "I-I just. This is my first time doing anything like this." He smiled at her and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"It's mine too and I'm kind of nervous."

Lucy pouted. "You sure don't look like it." He laughed.

"I know, I guess I forget about being nervous every time I look at you." Lucy blushed and he smiled at her. "Can I still claim you?"

Lucy felt her face flush but she nodded her head feeling herself calm as she looked into his onyx eyes seeing his love for her. As he guided her back onto the bed he gave her a smile that put her mind at ease. Their lips met in a perfect kiss and her body began to react on its own, responding to his touches their kiss became more passionate, hands wandering across soft skin, his waist coat removed, followed by her bra. As soon as that was tossed aside his hands cupped her breasts, covering one with his mouth while his fingers teased the other. Soft gasps and low moans escaped her and he switched sides, teasing the other thoroughly before kissing his way down her abdomen hastily undoing her skirt.

Natsu quickly tossed her skirt aside, he looked at the last article of clothing on her body and he could feel his excitement grow. While he had seen her naked several times and though not on purpose, this time seemed – different. He took the thin material between his fingers and slowly slid them down her perfect legs and off of her, tossing them onto the floor. He turned to look at the beauty below him only to be surprised up seeing her sitting, hand on his chest and he knew what she wanted.

Lying back on the bed they kissed and he enjoyed the taste of her sweet mouth and the feel of her breasts against his chest before relishing in the feel of her soft lips against his skin as she made her way south, removing his white knee-length trousers, letting them join the rest of their clothing which was soon followed by his boxers. The fire dragon slayer sat up, catching her wrist in his hand and shaking his head when she looked at him.

"We can play later. Right now, I want you Lucy." He groaned out, pulling her close and capturing her lips in a heated kiss before flipping their positions to make love with her for the first time.

-0-

The bright light of the sun gleamed through a crack in her curtain, the small shimmer of light causing her to frown as she covered her eyes not ready to get up yet. Shifting on the bed she heard a low groan beside her as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his warmth.

"Five more minutes, Luce." He grumbled out. The blonde couldn't help the soft giggle that left her. He was always asking for five more minutes when he stayed over.

"Natsu." She called softly. "Come on, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes Luce." He whined pulling her tighter causing her to giggle again. Letting out a soft sigh she shook her head.

"Natsu, please. It's already seven and I need a shower."

She felt him shift and soon he was hovering above her, placing tender kisses upon her shoulder. She smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "We can go over there later." Lucy smiled, shaking her head.

"You don't want to go on a job?" She inquired and he paused in his kissing and looked at her, a grin on his face.

"Of course I do." Lucy giggled as he slid out of bed, pulling her with him and into his arms.

"Natsu what are you doing?" He looked at her as he carried her to the bathroom.

"You said you wanted a shower, so were going to shower." Lucy giggled as he closed the bathroom door with his foot and stepped into the tub.

After their shower the duo dried and dressed before walking hand in hand to the guild hall ready to pick out a job.

* * *

Today was a day like any other day the sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear, the guild was full of its usual loud chaos and all seemed like it usually was. At least until the guild doors opened at nine o'clock that morning. When they did two of the guilds mages entered it and while the mages were there practically every day it wasn't their presence that had the guild quieting to look at them.

No, it was the sight of the pair walking closely, smiles on both of their faces, the fact that they were holding hands as they made their way to the job board that made the guild whisper and notice that something about them seemed completely different as if they were closer than ever. The pair talked to each other as they normally would deciding on a job before reporting it to Mira that they were leaving for it that afternoon.

The couple sat beside each other at their usual table and while the guild seemed back to normal a certain barmaid looked at her sister proudly.

"I told you matchmaker Mira never fails." She nodded her head before continuing her usual duties.

Unable to help it he let out a snort, shaking his head "That devil is unbelievable." He grumbled out and looked to his right upon hearing the sound of his girlfriend giggling.

"You know she can't help it. It's her thing."

He snorted. "Whatever. As long as you keep your end of the deal."

The bluenette blushed at the look in his red eyes. "I-I. Gajeel." She stammered trying to think of a way out.

"I had to go all the way to the Saber tooth guild and back on a _train_. You promised me _shrimp._"

She looked away blushing, while the deal had been made because she wanted Natsu and Lucy to end up together and Mira didn't always come up with the best plans she knew she needed to give in. "I'll keep my end of the deal." She said softly. "Just please don't be too rough." He chuckled.

"I can't help it when I'm with you I lose control." He wrapped his arms around her and she blushed harder.

"I swear if you bite me I will kill you." He chuckled again and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I can't make any promises." She huffed and he laughed before continuing to eat his plate of scrap metal intending to get things started after the meal.


End file.
